


You’ve made your bed

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Coach is a papa lion, Coach needs a drink, Dunbar Pack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Theo Raeken is a fluffy puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Of a black wolf who learns how to find loopholes.Set after “Curiosity killed the wolf”





	You’ve made your bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the idea Cleo1876, again <3

Spending the day with his family had it’s downsides. Theo felt both Bob’s and Mrs. Geyer’s eyes on him, he knew that something was not right. After leaving in the evening Bob was silent, not saying a word the whole ride home. He didn’t pay much attention to the other’s chemosignals just went to his room, trying to have some rest before going to work in the morning.

 

“Where do you think you’re going Raeken?” Bob stopped him, grabbing his keys before the chimera could reach for them.

 

“So I’m  _“Raeken”_ when I fuck up, but  _“Finstock”_ when I do something right?” The boy scoffed, looking at his shoes, annoyed.

 

“That’s exactly how this works.” He could sense the shift in his dad’s scent, _regret_ , but he wouldn’t mention it. “Look, we have talked with Liam’s mother.” Uh oh, this does not sound any good. “We have made a decision.” The older hesitated. “We both think it’s best if you don’t see eachother for a while, only until he finishes his senior year.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Theo breathes, shocked, but his eyes are glowing.

 

“No, you’re not pulling that shit on me, off with the _headlights_.” The older growls, and it’s almost an _actual fucking growl_ , so Theo takes a step back. “Don’t say that you don’t think that I am right, because every time Dunbar is involved, you get into weird shit or you get injured, “Finstock’s voice raises higher and higher. “or worse. You almost died the other day!”

 

“I would have died, had he not been _involved_!” The chimera shouts in anger, his claws piercing his palms.

 

“My point still stands. You can stop with the hissy fit. And you are grounded.” That’s the point where the younger’s jaw drops, he can’t believe what this man is doing to him, treating him like a child.

 

“I have to go to work, you can’t be serious! How am I supposed to teach like this?!” He shrieks in disbelief. “How will you stop me from sneaking out, old man?”

 

“Listen here kid.” Coach hisses between his teeth as he gets closer. “I’m done with this conversation. The law says that I am your father so you will do as I say, do you understand me?” Bob says in a dangerously low tone and even if the man hates to do this bullshit he has to. It will be better for both boys.

 

Theo is furious but he won’t say a word, just turns on his heels and the next thing Bob hears is his son’s door shutting with a loud bang, then a duffle bag’s muffled sound of being thrown to the ground, and finally Theo shouting.

 

“You took away my phone?! How the hell am I supposed to reach anyone?!”

 

“Send an owl, Potter.”

 

Being away from Liam, his boyfriend and alpha, and his whole pack is not easy. Not at all. He is anxious and edgy, frustrated and angry all the time. Coach had found a way to completely mess up his schedule at school, meaning that he doesn’t have any chance to see Liam, not even in class. After the first day the chimera goes home as a wolf, almost never spending any time at home as Theo, only as the wolf. Bob calls it the ultimate silent treatment.

 

The kids start to look at him like he had grown two heads and he’s almost certain that he shouts more than his dad ever did, sometimes scaring the shit out of his students. He’s on his way to Coach’s office when someone grabs him and pulls him into an empty classroom.

 

“Why aren’t you answering my calls? I was worried sick!” Liam growls and his eyes flash red as he hugs Theo close, burying his nose in the older’s neck.

 

“I’m grounded and dad took my phone.” The chimera murmures as he hugs his alpha close, eyes glowing amber. “At least I’m not grounded from work...”

 

“How are you not grounded from work? I haven’t seen you in a week...”Liam sighs, not letting go of the other boy.

 

“He changed my scedule, he substitutes in all my classes I should be teaching you.”

 

“Why don’t you just sneak out? I know I will.” Liam tries to stay calm but he fails, he reeks of anger.

 

“I just don’t want to blow my chances Liam.” Theo tries to reason but he takes a cautious step back.

 

“Come on, everyone breaks the rules of grounding!” The werewolf whines, taking Theo’s hand in his.

 

“I don’t want to lose this okay?” Theo mumbles and turns his head showing his neck, submitting on instinct. “Bob is the closest thing to a father I had in a decade Li, I don’t want to be kicked out. And you know you are important, you are my everything. That’s why I agree with both our parents about school being the most important right now. I know it sounds lame but it’s the truth.”

 

“I can’t go on without seeing you, it literally hurts.” Liam let out a heavy sigh and the chimera knows the feeling all too well. It creeps in his stomach, bubbling up to his chest and squeezing his heart, the worst kind of longing he ever felt. Not just for Liam but for their pack, just to be near them.

 

They agree on meeting in their free periods. It’s the first time in a week that Theo shows up as an actual human being at home and not as the wolf, his bag full of the books Liam studies from this year. Helping his boyfriend with his studies is the least he could do, and technically they don’t break the rules, he is just a teacher helping a student, right? The next time he meets his boyfriend he asks the other to show him the calculus homework he has problems with.

 

“That’s all?! Oh my God, it’s not even that hard!” Liam whines after Theo’s second time explaining the method. He helps him with his homework while they cuddle in the janitor’s closet, and it’s the best place he’d been in days, even if it smells like old furniture, rust and dust.

 

“So... How’s Dunbar doing?” Finstock asks his stepson in the middle of grading papers and Theo almost crosses a whole page with his red pen instead of correcting a misspelled word. He’s wordless for a while but he clears his throat eventually.

 

“I, uh, I guess I can live in my truck, I’ve done it before... It’s not a big deal.” The chimera babbles. He tries to sound confident, to show that sure, it’s not a big deal but it really is, his throat feels dry and when did his hands start to shake?

 

“Why the hell would I send you away? Did Dunbar get you pregnant?” Finstock asks him on such a serious tone that all Theo can manage is an awfully dumb sounding _“What?”_. “Did You get him pregnant?!”

 

“That’s... That’s not how it works _pops_...” Theo heaves a sigh and he facepalms himself. “I don’t even want to know where you’ve got this from...”

 

“How the hell should I know what you are capable of?” Bob rolls his eyes. “You can turn into a wolf for Christ’s sakes, you being pregnant wouldn’t be the wildest shit I’ve seen from you so far.”

 

“Please don’t say the word pregnant again dad, neighter of us is, I guarantee. There’s no way we could be.”

 

“Good to know. Now, where were we...” Finstock mumbles and pushes his stepson’s phone into the boy’s palm. “Here. You’re still grounded, especially after breaking the rules. But.” Theo braces himself for the next thing to come. “I’ve seen Dunbar’s grades skyrocketing lately. And I also know that you have borrowed all the books seniors use this year from the school library. I’m not dumb, son.” Finstock smiles, his evil little shit-eating grin. “So as long as you both show these tendencies I’m not gonna say a word about this to Mrs. Geyer... And I might let the little sh... Dunbar come over.” He barely finishes before Theo hugs him.

 

And if Theo grades the remaining papers a little more forgiving Finstock’s not saying a word. Because his boy is happier than he had seen him in two weeks and that’s all that matters. Even if it means that Bob will have to break his own rules.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been away lately but it’s not finished yet. Sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it a little. :)
> 
> I hope this one’s not too disappointing.
> 
> Kudos are love and comments make my day <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr as friendlysochiopath :3
> 
> Feel free to give me ideas in a comment or on tumblr. <3


End file.
